Dreaming Reality
by No Wishing on the Never Star
Summary: AO


_Title:_Dreaming Reality  
_Summary:_ The message in the story is true, it comes straight from my heart. . .  
_Genre: _Romance / Comfort  
_Rating:_Rated T  
_Author's Note:_Can you find the hidden message? If so, review with the answer. The message in the story is true, it comes from my heart. . ._♥ _I dedicated this story to my amazing girlfriend Laura. _♥_Love you, sweetie. :♥ Also, the song is "Thank You" by Hellyeah.

_**Have fun! **_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dreaming of a Life With You, My Darling**

_**Olivia's**__**PoV**_

I never thought I could feel this way about a person before.

Love always seemed to end in unfortunate circumstances for me. I always ended up with my heart broken, my heart ripped by a unforgivable, cold hearted menace.

Only if I could turn back time; I'd tell you exactly how I felt. I wouldn't waste a minute of our time that we could_–_no, should_–_of shared together.

Varied is the time that I had gotten to spend with you over the period that I've known you. I wish we had forever to make up for the lost time that now settles between us, like the miles separating us apart.

Everyone could probably tell how much I love you. I'm moping around the precinct, not able to focus on anything but you. I look at the framed picture of you sitting on my actually clean desk and I can't help but to tear up.

You are so amazing. How I long to be in your presence. Everything about you seems ethereal, angelic, magnificent.

Our relationship was just about to turn a new leaf. That night, after I would've taken you home from the bar, I was planning on asking you for a date.

Unceremoniously, all of our lives were interrupted. We were screwed out of a chance at love. Don went back to drinking, Elliot couldn't handle it and divorced his wife, Fin's son was in trouble, Munch just about quit, and worst of all, we were handed Novak as a replacement...

Love. That's what I saw reflected in your eyes our last night together.

Antisocial, George said. I'm antisocial since you've been away. What does he expect from me? I'm only a human being, with a loving heart. He surely can't expect me to bounce back from losing my one true love, to a hitman hired by a famous drug lord, in a matter of a couple of weeks.

Unnerved is what I have become. I lost all of my drive, all of my self-strength, without you in my life.

Rehearsing what I'm going to say to you when you return, if you return. That's what I'm doing right now.

Always love you, baby. Remember that: Where ever you are, who ever you are, I will always love you unconditionally.

_So many things,  
I didn't say,  
Is it too late now that you've gone away?  
So many words,  
So many ways,  
If you can hear me now, there's something I gotta say. _

Just one more talk,  
Just one more turn,  
If one's too much then..

I just want to say,  
Thank you,  
For everything,  
You ever done for me,  
(done for me)  
I just want to say,  
Thank you,  
For all the things,  
For saving me,  
(Saving me)

So many times,  
So many days,  
You helped me through,  
Walked me through the rain,  
So many tears,  
Have washed away,  
If you can hear my voice,  
There's something I have to say...

Just one more talk,  
Just one more turn,  
If one's too much then...

I just want to say,  
Thank you,  
For everything,  
You ever done for me,  
(done for me)  
I just want to say,  
Thank you,  
For all the things,  
For saving me,  
(Saving me)

It's been so long,  
They say time will heal everything,  
Could you send me a sign,  
To fill the soul in my life,  
Turn on a light,  
To help me see through it all,  
No one left to rescue me,  
Save me...

Just one more talk,  
Just one more turn,  
If one's too much then...

I just want to say,  
Thank you,  
For everything,  
You ever done for me,  
(done for me)  
I just want to say,  
Thank you,  
For all the things,  
For saving me,  
(Saving me)  
I just want to say...

* * *

How was it? To... blah? lol. I personally love the little message I've inscribed in it, though ;). 


End file.
